Enter Grace
by robotboyfan
Summary: This might be the first fic of my mini series we'll see what happens anyway Tommy falls for a girl who has moved next door to him.SlightTommyxOC


**My latest fanfic!!!**

**Just some notes before we get started:**

**This takes place AFTER Robotboy defeats Kamikazi so he won't be in this fic.****This will likely become a miniseries we'll see how I feel.**

**Robotboy is public knowledge in this fic.**

**No more Bambi Tommy has a new crush.**

**My fan character makes her fanfic debut.**

**Robotboy may seem OOC but I'll try and keep him as in character as I can. **

**Now that those are cleared up lets get started.**

**I don't own Robotboy **

**But I do own Grace my fan character.**

Robotboy was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Suddenly someone burst through the door startling the poor robot so much he fell of the sofa. Robotboy sat on the floor listening to someone stomping and then a door slammed. Robotboy picked him self up went into the hallway and noticed Tommy's backpack was on the floor looking as if it was just carelessly tossed there Robotboy's antennas drooped he hated it when Tommy was upset he picked the backpack up and rushed upstairs to Tommy's room,

Robotboy slowly opened the door Tommy was laying on the bottom bunk.

**(A/N Yes Robotboy sleeps in this fic and possibly miniseries Tommy sleeps on the bottom and Robotboy on the top) **Robotboy put the backpack down and went up to his friend.

"Tommy ok?" he asked putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy looked up.

"Do I look ok?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Robotboy shook his head not realising it was a sarcastic question.

Tommy couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"What wrong?" asked Robotboy.

Tommy sat up.

"It was all just a cruel joke to her" he said.

Robotboy frowned.

"Bambi again?" he asked.

"Yep" said Tommy "She's moving away today and she decided that it was the perfect time to tell me that this was all just to humiliate me in front of Kurt" (A/N Just in case your wondering Bambi pretended to "like" Tommy)

Robotboy wasn't happy at all.

"Bambi mean" he said.

"You've got that right" said Tommy.

Suddenly a sound came from downstairs.

"Come on Tommy are new neighbours are here" said Deb.

"Coming mum" said Tommy. "I'll see you later Ro"

"Ok" said Robotboy.

Tommy and Deb (his dad is still at work typical) went next door.

Deb knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door. She had blonde hair and wore a blue tank top and shorts.

"Hi" she said.

"Hello we live next door and thought we'd come and say hello"

"Ok come on in" she said. Lizzi went up to the stairs.

"Grace come meet our new neighbours" she called.

A few seconds later a young girl appeared. Tommy looked up and his eyes widened the girl had ginger hair which she wore in pigtails she wore a pink tank top with purple polka dots and blue shorts. Tommy just stared at her. The girl went down the stairs.

"Hello" she said "I'm Grace"

"Hello there" said Deb.

"Why don't you two go outside and play while we have a chat?" said Lizzi.

"Ok" said Grace.

Tommy and Grace sat on the curb outside.

"You're mum seems nice" said Tommy. Grace flinched slightly.

"Urm actually she's my sister my mum died a couple of years ago" she said sadly.

Tommy gasped.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"That's ok" said Grace.

"At least your sister's nice to you my brother is just a big bully." said Tommy.

Grace giggled.

"At least you've got friends everyone at my old school picked on me cus I didn't have a dad and it only got worse when my mum died" she said.

"Wow" said Tommy "You didn't have any friends at all?"

"Nope" said Grace.

"Did they pick on your sister too?" asked Tommy

"Yeah but not everyone did so she at least had friends" said Grace sadly.

Tommy looked at Grace sadly a small blush appeared across his face.

"Err if you want I can be your first friend" he said.

Grace gasped and stared at Tommy.

"Really? You want to be my friend?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" said Tommy.

Grace gave Tommy a big hug causing him to blush.

"Oh thank you" she said happily.

"No problem" said Tommy.

"Hey you never told me you name" said Grace.

"Oh I'm Tommy" said Tommy.

"Pleased to meet you" said Grace. "Hey you like robots?"

"You bet I do" said Tommy happily. "They awesome"

"Me too" said Grace. "I find them fascinating how do they get them work like they do?"

Tommy suddenly had an idea.

"Come with me Grace I'd like you to meet someone" he said.

"Ok" said Grace.

Tommy and Grace headed next door to Tommy's house.

"Wow Tommy I like your house" said Grace.

"Thanks" said Tommy.

Tommy and Grace headed upstairs and they went down the hallway.

"Ok here's my room" said Tommy. He opened the door and they went inside.

The first thing Grace noticed was a small figure sitting on the bottom bunk reading a comic. Robotboy looked up to see Tommy and someone he hasn't seen before.

"This is Robotboy" said Tommy.

"Oh wow" said Grace. "You actually have a real live robot?"

"Yep his my best friend" said Tommy.

Grace rushed up to Robotboy.

"Hello" she said. "I'm Grace"

Robotboy stared at her for a few seconds then smiled.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey Tommy who's your new friend!" shouted a loud voice from behind them causing them to jump about a foot in the air. Tommy turned round to see his two friends.

"Gus don't ever do that again!" shouted Tommy.

"Sheesh sorry" said Gus as if Tommy was overreacting a little.

"So who's this Tommy?" asked Lola.

"I'm Grace" said Grace.

"Hey Tommy did you know that Bambi just moved away?" asked Gus.

Tommy frowned.

"Yeah I knew" he said.

"Bambi trick Tommy" said Robotboy sadly.

Gus giggled until Lola kicked in the stomach.

"Ow what'd I do?" he asked.

Grace giggled.

"Well hope you like it here" said Lola.

"I'm sure I will" Tommy stared at Grace and blushed slightly. Lola noticed this and just sighed sadly.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Grace.

"let's go to the park" said Lola.

"I'll have to let my sister know but sure" said Grace.

With that everyone headed downstairs and outside.

THE END.

**Phew That was defanatly the longest oneshot I ever wrote. Hopefully I will turn this into a miniseries but it's rather dramatic. We'll wait and see. Fingers crossed.**


End file.
